thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Lion-O (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Lion-O. Lion-O is the main protagonist in the ThunderCats (2011) cartoon series. He is the hereditary "Lord of the ThunderCats," a title that he inherited from his father and previous Lord of the ThunderCats, Claudus. Lion-O was chosen by the Sword of Omens to be the next king during the Ceremony of the Right of Passage. Lion-O is the biological son of Claudus and the Queen. He has an elder brother Tygra who was adopted by Claudus and his wife before the birth of Lion-O. Lion-O's mother died while giving birth to him thus he never knew her. His only living families are his father and his adopted brother. The series introduces Lion-O as a teenage prince, and like all teenagers, he is more interested in adventures and members of the opposite sex. He believed in and was fascinated by technology, a concept that everybody else thought of as being non-existent. His fascination with technology and immature behavior was the leading cause of grief for his father and made many feel that he was unfit to be their next king. Lion-O has always had an intense sibling rivalry with Tygra, mainly due to everybody favoring Tygra over Lion-O to be the next king. Tygra was often able to outdo Lion-O in many activities, which sometimes made even Claudus more bias towards him, an act that intensified the conflict between the two. The sibling rivalry was further exacerbated when Cheetara, someone who Lion-O had strong feelings for, turned out to be attracted to Tygra. Despite their rivalry, the two brothers share a strong bond which surfaces during times of danger. Lion-O is also probably the only ThunderCat who believes that the other races of Third Earth should be treated equally. Strengths Like all cats, Lion-O has great agility and is a skilled fighter. He also has strong moral values and will never back away from helping anyone in need. He will try his best to ensure that no harm comes to any innocent being, no matter the sacrifice. Lion-O posses skill in swordsmanship with the Sword of Omens, able to face off against hordes the Lizards, the Duelist, Mumm-Ra's general's, and even Mumm-Ra himself in battle. Weaknesses Due to his young age and size, Lion-O does not possess the physical strength of an adult. Due to this he can be overpowered by an enemy of greater size and strength. Also, Lion-O is somewhat hot-headed and easily lets his emotions get the better of him, a habit that often lands him in danger. He once lost the Sword of Omens in a duel against the Duelist when he let his ego and anger cloud his judgement. Weapons and Equipment Lion-O wields the legendary Sword of Omens, one of the most powerful weapons to exist on Third Earth. Lion-O also has in his possession, the Gauntlet of Omens, a claw shaped sheath fro the Sword of Omens which can turn into a powerful Armor of Omens. Quotes Appearances Out of the 26 episodes of Season 1, Lion-O is absent only from two episodes, Survival of the Fittest and The Forever Bag. *Omens, Part I *Omens, Part II *Ramlak Rising *Song of the Petalars *Old Friends *Journey to the Tower of Omens *Legacy *The Duelist and the Drifter *Berbils (2011 episode) *Sight Beyond Sight *The Forest of Magi Oar *Into the Astral Plane *Between Brothers *New Alliances *Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 *Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 *Native Son *The Pit *Curse of Ratilla *Birth of the Blades *Recipe for Disaster *The Soul Sever *What Lies Above, Part 1 *What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia Gallery Original Concept Designs 2011 - Lion-O - 002.jpg Original Concept Designs 2011 - Thundercats - 002.jpg Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Political Leaders